


i don't hate you (not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all)

by nicotinedaydream



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam almost dies, M/M, Pre-Slash, Theo hates it almost as much as he hates himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: Liam nearly dies and Theo wants none of it.





	i don't hate you (not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all)

**Author's Note:**

> "I almost lost you."
> 
> Say hello to Thiam, my new obsession.

Liam wakes up to Theo cradling his body so carefully he thinks he might break.

"What—what's going on?" he asks, throat dry.

The devastated expression on Theo's face is something he'd thought he would never see.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Theo growls.

Liam manages a bloodstained grimace-smile. "Kept you safe, though."

"Fuck that. I almost lost you," Theo snarls.

For a moment, it actually sounds like he gives a damn.

Liam shifts uneasily.

"You can, uh, you can let go now," he mumbles.

Theo's arms grip him tighter.

 _Huh_ , Liam realises, confused. _Maybe he does care, after all_.


End file.
